Ishizu Ishtar (Duel Links)
}} Ishizu Ishtar is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Ishizu Ishtar, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. She only appears in-game after the player claims her Character Unlock Mission reward for successfully Summoning 200 LIGHT monsters. Description Biography Immediately after the player claims the reward for Ishizu Ishtar's appropriate Character Unlock Mission, they will encounter Ishizu for the first time. She remains silent for a moment, before stating she didn't expect to ever stand on the "battlefield" again - something she did not expect from Kaiba. She then questions how she has her Millennium Necklace, having already given it to Yugi during Battle City, before she begins to wonder if this world has recreated the abilities she had during Battle City. Ishizu then wonders if this means Marik is in Duel World as well. She grows saddened, as she wonders if Kaiba has basically forced her to relive the horrors she faced back then. Until the player manages to defeat Ishizu at least once, whenever they challenge Ishizu to a Duel, she says that she now understands that the player must defeat her if they are to proceed. She recognizes that this is her role in this world and prompts the player to defeat her in order to take control of their own destiny. However, she also warns the player that she will not make their Duel an easy one, claiming that the player will see that her strategies have no equal. Until the player manages to defeat Ishizu at least once, whenever they lose to her, she announces that she won because her victory was never in doubt. She then offers the player a piece of advice: Although she has the power to see the future, that does not necessarily mean that there is only one, as the future can be changed. She reminds the player that they always have the power to change the future, and urges them to believe in their cards. Upon Ishizu's first defeat, she will say, "Nicely done." She then tells the player that the path to the future is for them to choose, so they should choose wisely. However, she also tells them to not forget that she is forever a Duelist, as this means she may stand in their way again in the future. When that time comes, she says, the both of them should have an honorable Duel. After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for Ishizu Ishtar's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Ishizu again, who tells the player that she attained something in her previous Duel: the light of hope. She continues by saying that even if the future is overshadowed by despair, people have the ability to change the future. She admits she cannot foresee what awaits people in Duel World, but she will keep fighting for a brighter tomorrow, and that she'll battle using her cards (which includes the "Blast Held by a Tribute" card). Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Skills Trivia Card Specific Dialogue Monsters ' * Whenever Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Assailant", she announces "I bring out Gravekeeper's Assailant!" ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Assailant, attack!" followed by "Stealth Slice Strike!" * Whenever Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Cannonholder", she announces "I bring out Gravekeeper's Cannonholder." ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Cannonholder, attack!" * Whenever Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Chief", a cut-in frame of Ishizu's face will briefly appear, and she'll announce "Come forth, Gravekeeper's Chief!" ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Chief, attack!" followed by "Royal Rage!" * Whenever Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Oracle", a cut-in frame of Ishizu will briefly appear, and she'll announce "I shall play this card." She next announces the name "Gravekeeper's Oracle." ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Oracle, attack!" * Whenever Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Priestess", she announces "Come to me, Gravekeeper's Priestess!" ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Priestess attacks!" * Whenever Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Recruiter", she announces "Come forth, Gravekeeper's Recruiter!" ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Recruiter, attack!" ** Whenever she activates that monster's effect, she announces "Gravekeeper's Recruiter's effect activates!" * Whenever Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Shaman", a cut-in frame of Ishizu's face will briefly appear, and she'll announce "Come forth, Gravekeeper's Shaman!" ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Shaman, attack!" * Whenever Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier", she announces "Arrive, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier." ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, attack!" followed by "Lunging Spear Assault!" * Whenever Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Visionary", a cut-in frame of Ishizu will briefly appear, and she'll announce "I shall play this card." She next announces the name "Gravekeeper's Visionary." ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Visionary, attack!" '''Spells/Traps' ''' * Whenever Ishizu activates "Blast Held by a Tribute", after she says "I caught you!" she then announces "I activate my Trap Card! Blast Held by a Tribute!" which is followed by "The Tribute Summoned monster is destroyed the instant it attacks!" * Whenever Ishizu activates "Hidden Temples of Necrovalley", she announces "My Continuous Spell activates... Hidden Temples of Necrovalley." * Whenever Ishizu activates "Necrovalley", she announces "My Field Spell activates! Necrovalley!" * Whenever Ishizu activates "Rite of Spirit", she announces "I activate my Trap Card, Rite of Spirit." She continues by also announcing "I revive a 'Gravekeeper' from my Graveyard." * Whenever Ishizu activates "Wonder Wand", she announces "The Equip Spell, Wonder Wand!" Whenever Ishizu activates "Cestus Of Dagla", She announces “The Equip Spell, Cestus Of Dagla and when she attacks she announces Cestus Of Dagla effects activates and she gains life points based on the battle damage to the opponent Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters